YuGiOh! GX:  Decade
by StardustXtreme
Summary: Kazu Asakura, a normal teen applies to Seto Kaiba's Duel Academy and brings a surprise, he has a series of unreleased Kamen Rider cards with Decade being his Ace monster, looks like the three year semester will be exciting! Get Your Game On! OCxAlexis
1. Start! A Freshman Rider!

I do not own Kamen Rider Decade as its distributor and Production Company is Toei and the series created by Shotaro Ishinomori, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned by TV Tokyo, all I own is just the OC character and the cards of the Kamen Rider Series

Now, I've been itching to try out a different Kamen Rider series and Decade was one I looked forward to writing, maybe; just maybe I might create a ZeXal with the OOO series and the numerous combos, as cards would be very stressful but I'll think about it.

Now, onto the story!

Episode I

**Start! A Freshman Rider!**

A brown haired boy was running through the park with a backpack. "I'm late! Why did my train have to be delayed! No matter, this is just another Challenge! Duel Academy, here I come!" He said as he saw someone come into his pathway. "Uh oh! Move!" He said but unfortunately, the words were wasted on the man as they collided and both fell to the ground as a deck of cards scattered on the ground.

"Oh gee! I'm so sorry, let me help you!" the boy said and picked up the cards, as the taller man's features were notably his different coloured hair, wearing a collar, a black sleeveless shirt and leather pants with a chain dangling from them. "Do you duel?" he simply asked as the boy nodded.

"Yeah, I do, but I'm going to take a test for Duel Academy." He said to him and the man pulled out a card from his deck. "This card says he wants to go with you, here." He handed the boy a card as he looked at it, the card was called Winged Kuriboh

"Do your best." The man said and walked off as the boy bowed. "Thank you!" he said as the man gave a thumbs-up and the boy resumed his run, placing the card away

Within a domed building were six duel fields with many monsters, as there was call for the last of the applicants as the boy from before managed to be present in the very seconds there was left to not arrive as he watched a Duel of someone using Ring of Destruction on his monster to win the duel.

"That guy was amazing." The boy said as he heard another's voice, this by had light bleu hair and small glasses. "Well, he is number one, he did get the highest score on the written test." He stated and the boy blinked. "I didn't know you were ranked by high score." He answered.

"Oh, well, I'm number 119 so I don't think I'll be accepted well, so I think I barely passed." He said and the boy grinned. "Hey, I'm number 110, don't worry about it!" He said and the small boy looked at him. "But the duels for the hundred's for all but one have ended."

Up in the stands, one of the proctors approached a man in a blue uniform, whispering something and there was a brief but non-audible talk as the man left as the number one duelist took a seat in the stands.

"Hey, that was a sweet move! But you're probably the second best toughest to apply here." He said as the boy looked at him. "What makes you say that?" he asked and there was a announcement of duelist number 118 as there stood a boy wearing a black jack unzipped revealing a red shirt underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans with a black buckle to hold it up and white trainers, his hair was brown as well and on his left arm was the standard Battle City duel disk

"I'll be your opponent number 118, let's see if you have what it takes to become a student of the Academy." He said as the boy gave a small smile. "Well, Kazu Asakura is ready to duel you, let's go!"

**LP:**

Proctor: 4000

Kazu: 4000

"I'll make the first move, First, I draw then summon out Marauding Captain and use his effect to bring a Level 4 or lower to my hand and I choose another Marauding Captain but in DEF mode with one facedown card and end my turn." He stated

"Then time for me to take over! I draw and now I call upon Kamen Rider Kuuga in ATK mode! (1200/700) as a spandex warrior stood there and the proctor raised his eyebrows above the sunglasses he wore, as the audience members were equally surprised. "Kamen Rider? What do you think about this boy Zane?" A blond haired girl asked and Zane who crossed his arms. "It's interesting to see a new series, let's see what they can do."

"I never heard of 'Kamen Rider' before, are these cards legal?" He asked and Kazu nodded. "If they were fake, the Duel Disk wouldn't register it would it? May I continue?" He asked him and the man nodded.

"Please do." Then Kazu smiled. "I activate Kuuga's effect! Once per turn he can destroy one face-up DEF monster and that's fits the Marauding Captain! So sayonara!" He said as Kuuga delivered a kick to the said monster. "I activate Equip Card, Legendary Sword which boosts 1 Warrior-Type monster by 300 points and that's Kuuga! Now attack his Marauding Captain! Legendary Sword Slash!" He called out as Kuuga now wielded the sword and leapt at Marauding Captain, cutting it in half and returning.

Proctor: 3700

Kazu: 4000

"I'll end my move with two facedown cards!" Kazu answered as the proctor drawn his card. "Then I shall activate my facedown card, Ultimate Offering, by paying 500 LP, I can normal summon again so first, I summon Queen's Knight (1500) then by 500 of my LP to bring out King's Knight (1600) which brings out a Jack's Knight (1900) from my deck, now, Jack's Knight, send his monster to the graveyard.

"Sorry but I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack!" he said as the man nodded. "Then please make your move as I set one facedown card"

"With pleasure! I draw and summon out 'Kamen Rider – Kiva! (1600)" as a another humanoid stood there with the look of a bat then Kazu looked at his hand. "I activate the Field Spell, Parallel Worlds! All Kamen Rider cards can gain 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase when facing a weaker monster! Now, Kamen Rider – Kiva! Attack Jack's Knight!" He declared as Kiva went from 1600 to 2600. "I'm afraid you have to try harder, Activate Magic Cylinder, I redirect your attack back at you."

"Then Kuuga, take out Jack's Knight!" he declared as the monster was destroyed, giving 500 points of damage

Proctor: 3200

Kazu: 1400

"I end my turn with a facedown card!" Kazu stated as the proctor drawn his card. "I activate Pot of Greed then Monster Reborn, reviving Jack's Knight but then I fuse them all together to form Arcana Knight Joker (3000) Now I activate Smashing Ground, I destroy your highest DEF monster which is Kiva."

"I activate my trap! Passing Through! I remove Kiva from the game until the end phase therefore your Smashing Ground has to target Kuuga!" He said

"Impressive, Smashing Ground was redirected to his other monster to save the other, however, this does leave him wide open unless that other facedown card is a deciding factor." Zane stated

"Now my Joker will attack you directly, I'm afraid this is as far as you come." He said as Kazu smiled. "Reveal my last facedown card! Soul Shield, All I have to do is give up half of my LP and it'll block your attack!" Kazu stated as he was reduced to 700.

"Then I shall end my turn." The proctor announced as Kiva returned to the field

Kazu drew his card and looked at it. "I activate the Spell card, Pot of Greed to draw two cards then play another Spell Card, A Rider's Revival! I bring back Kuuga to the field in ATK mode now. I tribute Kamen Rider Kiva and Kuuga to summon out my Level 8 monster, Kamen Rider Decade! (2500)" As a armoured wearing warrior stood there in pink with a cross near a shoulder, but what struck out however was his ATK.

"Do you suppose that's his ace monster Chazz?" a blue-coated boy asked another as he sniggered. "Who cares? Joker has 3800 ATK, his Rider has 2500, and it's obvious who's the winner here."

"I activate the Spell Card, Graceful Charity, I draw three but discard two so I send Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Den-O to the graveyard, now I have only 1 card in my hand but I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Kamen Rider Ryuki as his effect activates he boosts all Kamen Rider's ATK by 200! Now I activate Kamen Rider Decade's effect, he can briefly become another Rider in my hand or deck so long as that monster is sent to the graveyard so Decade! Become Kamen Rider Blade and now, since he's Blade, he can use his effect by sending 3 cards from my deck, he gains 200 for each card so I send Kamen Rider's Den-O, Hibiki and Agito to the graveyard as he gains 900 ATK (3600) He declared as Chazz's eyes widened. "What!" he asked in a little surprise as Decade brushed his hands together

"That's still not enough for his monster, it still falls short of 200 points…. Unless he uses that field spell." The number one duelist said.

"Now, Decade attacks his monster!"

"If I'm correct Zane, his monster has 3600 ATK and if he boosts it by Parallel World, he'll have 4600 ATK." The girl trailed off and Zane closed his eyes. "That's right Alexis, Arcana Knight Joker gets destroyed and the proctor loses 800 LP then 2100 directly from Ryuki since it's effected boosted itself and Decade."

LP:

Proctor: 300

Kazu: 700

"Not bad kid, But you'll have to try harder than that, your only hope is if I don't draw a monster card next turn or a spell." He said and Kazu smiled. "Then I end my turn."

The Proctor drawn his card and was surprised. "You are lucky kid. I end my turn." He said and Kazu smiled and drawn his card. "You heard him guys, Decade, Ryuki! Attack directly!" as the Proctor lost 2700 and 2100. "You've been accepted into Duel Academy.

and returned to the stands as the boy from before called him over. "Hey, cool cards you got there, they are like mine!" He said and Kazu chuckled. "Really? I can't wait to see your duels then." He said as number 199 was called and the boy began to run for his field. "Wait, what did you mean by number two?" the boy asked and the brown haired boy grinned and turned to face him. "Cause that number one is me of course!" he said and Kazu took a seat beside the newly named two.

"How confident." He said and Kazu nodded. "But that's probably who he is, Kazu Asakura by the way." He introduced himself and the two boys nodded. "Bastion Misawa." He answered as the short boy spoke. "Syrus." He said as the boys name down at the field was called Jaden Yuki and his opponent was none other than the same teacher and before long the duel concluded as Kazu laughed a bit. "Elemental Heroes huh? He was right, they are similar to my Kamen Rider's." He said with a chuckle.

Kamen Rider Cards Used:

Name: Kamen Rider Kuuga

Level: 3

ATK: 1200

DEF: 700

Effect: Once per turn, destroy one face up defense monster the opponent controls, if 'Final Form Ride' is used, equip this card to Decade and Decade gains 1000 ATK and a additional attack to his own.

Name: Kamen Rider Kiva

Level: 4

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1300

Effect: Once per turn, reduce one face-up defense monster by 1000 attack, however Kiva loses 600 attack points, if 'Final Form Ride' is used, equip this card to Decade to change your opponents monster position.

Name: Kamen Rider Decade

Level: 8

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2000

Effect: Once per turn, send a card from your hand or deck with 'Kamen Rider' in its name to the graveyard to treat this card as it's name and gain the effects until the End Phase, this card can also gain the effects of Kamen Rider's equipped with 'Final Form Ride'

Spells

Parallel Worlds

Field

Effect: All face up Kamen Rider's gain 300 ATK during battle.

A Rider's Revival

Effect: Revive one monster with 'Kamen Rider' in its name form your graveyard.

Traps

Passing Through

Effect: Remove 1 face-up 'Kamen Rider' card until the end phase

Rider Shield

Effect: Negate an attack on a 'Kamen Rider'


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy!

I do not own Kamen Rider Decade as its distributor and Production Company is Toei and the series created by Shotaro Ishinomori, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned by TV Tokyo, all I own is just the OC character and the cards of the Kamen Rider Series which for now is Kazu.

Episode II

**Welcome to Duel Academy!**

Within the clear blue skies over the ocean was a helicopter heading for an island as the occupants inside it were none other the examines who passed their tests in Domino City as the new students were shuffled into the auditorium as upon a wall was a huge TV screen as they all looked up at it as it buzzed into life, revealing a bald headed but bearded man with a very dark red coat, this was Chancellor Sheppard.

"Welcome, new Duellists to your home for the next three years! You have all been assigned to a dorm, so please collect your jackets when you're called and directions to your dorm will be provided by the Proctors." He said as the screen buzzed off, turning black as said students went to collect them.

Jaden and Syrus sat upon a stone monument, wearing red jackets while Bastion from earlier was wearing Yellow and Kazu was wearing red as well, but he was like Jaden, leaving it undone with hands in his pockets. "What a certain variety of colours." Kazu noted, he had a feeling these uniforms were supposed to represent something in this Academy, but what, he didn't know.

Jaden spoke. "Hey lighten up bro, I wanna see what our dorm is like!" Jaden said with excitement and Kazu couldn't argue with that, he was supposed to spend his next three years here so he'd figure to make them count as he followed the rest of Reds before coming to what seemed a rundown building on a cliff overlooking the ocean as Syrus had to comment. "We're staying here?" He asked meekly

"Don't think that way Sy, we got a great view of the ocean!" Jaden said cheerfully and Kazu sighed; now things were getting interesting. "Somehow, I think we just gotten the short end of the stick here." He commented before pulling out a slip of paper, assigning him to a room within this… handiwork of a dorm. "Better have a look see anyway." He muttered quietly under his breath as Jaden and Syrus went to check their room as Kazu opened his, there was no-one in the room despite there being three beds stacked on top of one another.

"_I would of thought the other Reds would be here unless they are checking out the island?_" Kazu thought before checking the paper slip on the door, there was no other names with it part from its serial number.

"_Could it only be me in here?_" He thought once more, he had one possible conclusion, there wasn't that many Reds in this year so he must of lucked out in getting a room to himself.

"What happens now?" He said to himself as he heard footsteps and Syrus and Jaden were there as the latter looked inside. "Whoa, you got a room to yourself? Sweetness! We got Chumley!" He said and Kazu concluded to himself it was probably their roommate.

"Find out anything?" He asked and Syrus explained to him about the Ranks decided by the colour of their jackets, apparently, they were indeed in the lowest rank, Silfer Red, while the middle rankers were Ra Yellow leaving Obelisk Blue at the top, it was all to do with potential and the status of the person's connections.

"_Talk about picking favourites._" Kazu thought to himself in a annoyed tone. "Hey, let's have a looks around, can't hurt right?" Jaden asked with a grin and Kazu had to chuckle a bit, this Jaden Yuki was certainly energetic and to be honest, he liked that about him.

"Sure, it's better than lazing around" Kazu said and shut his door after Jaden exited and followed the two as Syrus tagged along, it was certainly a lengthy walk to the Academy to put it mildly as they soon found themselves in what seemed to be a Duel Arena with a stands in a oval shape.

"_If I had to guess, this is where they showcase duelling classes."_ Kazu thought, it was impressive to say the least until he heard someone. "Hey get lost, this arena is to be only used by the Obelisk Blues you Silfers!" as the voice came from a Blue descending down from the stands, there were two more Obelisks but one of them noticed something.

"Hey, you're that guy who beat Crowler…and you are that Kamen Rider guy… Hey Chazz!" He said to the guy who sat down, looking all Mr. High and Mighty. "That duel between and Crowler had to be fake slacker. You couldn't beat me in a duel at all." The person named Chazz said smugly

Kazu immediately hated this guy's attitude and stared up at him. "You should probably put your deck where your mouth is instead of acting like you are king of the world." He said a bit rudely

"Fine, Slacker, we'll-" But eh was cut off by a female's voice as everyone in the room turned to stare at the new arrival, she had straight blonde hair and wore a blue uniform, obviously indicating she belonged to Obelisk Blue. "Hey wouldn't we be late for the welcoming dinner Chazz, I doubt Crowler would be pleased." She said and Chazz shrugged her comment away. "Let's go guys." He said, leaving with his two henchmen and Syrus looked at the girl. "Um… who are you?" He asked her and she introduced herself. "I'm Alexis Rhodes." She said with perhaps the kindest tone one could ask for.

"Nice to see not all Obelisks aren't stuck-up snobs." Kazu commented and Alexis stared at him. "If you mean Chazz, don't bother taking his offer, he's just one of those guys who asks for trouble." She said and Jaden looked at her. "Thanks for your help though." He said with a smile and Alexis turned on her heel. "I just wanted to do what I could to help with the same year students as me." She said and Kazu raised a eyebrow. "You are a first year?" he asked and she nodded. "Shouldn't you three get going?" She said and the three Silfers ran for their dorm in hopes of catching their welcoming dinner.

Night had fallen and the meal courses easily spoke in actions, the Obelisks and Ra's had five course meals while the Silfers only had rice and shrimp, this clearly shown what to expect with your year as their headmaster of Silfer Red was a man named Banner and his pet cat, Pharaoh as they dug into meals.

"_Not holding back on the pyramid order are we?_" He thought to himself, he was surprised the school even allowed this and separate people by their jackets as dinnertime was soon over and people started to head off to bed.

Jaden was in his room, playing on a handheld console he brought with him until his PDA rung and he answered it, "Slacker, come to the Arena tonight for a Ante Duel." He said and Jaden knew what to do, immediately respond by showing up there when he could as Syrus heard it. "An Ante Duel, isn't that a bad thing?" He asked and on the top bunk, a voice spoke. "It's against the rules here in the Academy." He said but Jaden was already on his way and Syrus followed.

Kazu was standing outside to breathe some fresh air before he would head off to bed but Jaden and Syrus coming down from above was suspicious in itself as he followed them as the three returned to the Arena.

"You came at least slacker. Remember the rules for Anteing?" He asked smugly as Jaden got onto the platform. "Get ready to get your game on!" he said as his Duel Disk activated, as did Chazz's, their LP highlighted at 4000.

Kazu crossed his arms; an Ante Duel was risky especially when you were betting your favourite card and you don't know what the opponent's deck contained as Chazz drawn first.

"I summon Reborn Zombie (1000/1600) in DEF mode and set one card facedown, try and get past that Silfer slacker!" Chazz said as Jaden drawn his card.

"I'll do more than that Chazz! I play Polymerization fusing my Avian and Burstintrix to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in ATK mode! (2100/1200)" Chazz grinned at what happened and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, revealing Chthonian Polymer.

"I play my Trap slacker, by tributing my monster, I can gain control of one Fusion Monster my opponent summoned, so your Wingman works for me now!" Chazz said smugly and Jaden played another card. "I Summon Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF mode (800/2000) and end my turn!" Jaden said in response.

"_That wasn't a bad move on Chazz's part, I have to admit that._" Kazu thought as Chazz drawn his next card. "I Normal Summon my Chthonian Soldier in ATK mode! (1200/1400) and now, Flame Wingman, destory that pathehic excuse of a monster!" Chazz declared as Flame Wingman destroyed Clayman and his effect kicked in forcing Jaden to lose 800 LP. "But now my Solider can attack you directly but I'll end it there with a facedown card." Chazz smirked when he said this as Jaden lose 1200 LP

**LP:**

Jaden: 2000

Chazz: 4000

"Then I'll take over!" Jaden declared and drawn his next card. "Come out, Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK mode! (1600/1400) Now Sparkman, take down his Chthonian Soldier!" Jaden commanded as Chazz lost 400 LP. "But my Chthonian Soldier's effect activates, when I take Battle Damage, you are given the same amount!" Chazz countered as Jaden's LP were recuded by 400.

"I throw down a facedown and end my turn!" Jaden stated as Chazz drawn his next card. "I attack your puny Hero with Flame Wingman!" Chazz declared, if this attack went through, Jaden would lose by Flame Wingman's effect as Jaden revealed his facedown, grinning. "Go Trap card! Mirror Gate, here's the deal Chazz, our monsters switch places and the attack continues!"

Flame Wingman destroyed Sparkman with a explosion as Chazz's Lp were reduced by 500 then the effect activated, causing him to lose 1600 LP leaving him with 1500 LP

"I chain Chthonian Blast in my hand! I destroy your wingman and you take damage equal to half of his ATK points!" Chazz countered, leaving Jaden with 550 LP left and no monsters as Chazz activated his facedown card. "Now I reveal Call of the Haunted to bring back my Chthonian Soldier but I'll tribute him for Mefist the Infernal General in ATK mode (1800/1700) and end my turn!"

"Stop it you two!" A familiar female voice sounded as Kazu and Syrus turned to see Alexis as she looked at them with an aura that told she wasn't pleased. "Security is on its way and a Duel during after-hours is against the rules!" She said quietly as Chazz called it off to run with his henchmen as Jaden, Syrus, Alexis and Kazu did the same, narrowly avoiding the guards as they were outside the main entrance.

"I would of won though." Jaden said and Alexis was curious as to how Jaden knew so. "What do you mean?" She asked and Jaden revealed the card he'd drawn from his deck, showing it was Monster Reborn.

"I see, you would of used it to bring back Flame Wingman and attack his monster and use the effect to win since Chazz had no face downs." Kazu said thoughtfully and Jaden nodded. "Come on guys let's get back to our dorm, thanks again Alexis, you saved us!" Jaden said with a smile and walked with Syrus ahead of Kazu who looked at Alexis.

"What?" Alexis asked him and he just gave a smile. "You are one person I look forward to duelling with." He said to her before following his friends and Alexis gave a thoughtful smile. "_We'll see, I want to face you as well._"


	3. Heroic Riders vs Graceful Cybers!

I do not own Kamen Rider Decade as its distributor and Production Company is Toei and the series created by Shotaro Ishinomori, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned by TV Tokyo, all I own is just the OC character and the cards of the Kamen Rider Series which for now is Kazu.

Episode III

**Heroic Riders vs. Graceful Cybers**

A new day has arisen in Duel Academy as classes had begun for the first years as the room was a auditorium with row of seats and desks ascending upwards with a single pair of double doors at the top of nine rows of furniture. The top three closest to the doors were Obelisk Blues with Ra Yellows being as the middle position and of course, Slifer Reds but in front of the Slifer's was a podium which was occupied by none other Dr. Crowler.

As luck would have it, this particular lesson was focused on the types of cards used as one Alexis Rhodes was standing. "There are many forms of Spell Cards such as Normal, Continuous, Field, Quick-Play, Equip, and Ritual." Alexis finished as Crowler clapped his hands. "Perfect~ Of course I expect nothing one my Obelisk Blues."

"Yes Dr. Crowler." She responded sat down between two Obelisk Blue girls, one with brunette hair but in a lighter shade and another with darkened hair as Crowler scanned the class with his eyes. "Now who should we question next?" Crowler asked himself before finding his target. "You Syrus Truesdale."

The poor short male with light blue hair and small glasses stood up with perhaps on his face, a look of nervousness as Jaden and Kazu were sitting on his left and right as Crowler spoke. "Explain to the class what a Field Spell is. Please." He stated.

Kazu looked at Crowler then to Syrus for a few seconds as Syrus thought briefly before answer. "U-um…A Field Spell…is a thing…that affects…the thing." He said as a Blue called out. "Even a great Duellist knows the answer to this you Slifer slacker!" and in response, the class chuckled save for Kazu, Alexis, Jaden, Bastion and perhaps most of the Reds themselves.

"No! I know! It's…a uh…" Syrus's face was slowly becoming red. "Relax Sy, you totally got this." Jaden encouraged to his friend as Crowler spoke. "I think not, sit down." Crowler ordered as Syrus did just so as Crowler continued. "Now would someone please give me the right answer? Preferably someone not wearing Red thank you." Crowler said as he shook his head as the same classmates laughed.

"I blew it… I made all the Slifer's look bad." Syrus said with his eyes facing his desk, ashamed and Jaden spoke up. "You know something teach? You shouldn't really go and make fun of us Slifer's like that." Crowler looked at Jaden. "Huh?"

"I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat ya, so when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself." He said with a cheesy grin as Crowler pulled his handkerchief up to his mouth and bit into it while trying to pull it apart. "And also Crowler, I'll just give you your answer straight out, a Field Spell is a Spell Card that can either power up monsters while others can either protect the player or damage the opponent, there's even a few that distribute Spell Counters of course." Kazu continued with a smile as Alexis stared down at the Reds with a small smile.

"_That's it! I will see to it these slackers are not at my school for another second! I'll take them both down!"_ Crowler thought angrily.

The day continued on as the headmaster of the Slifer Red dorm, Professor Lyman Banner was speaking to the same class as he sat in a chair, stroking his cat. "So as some of you students know, I am Professor Lyman Banner, I specialize in the lesser known tactics and strategies in the world of Duel Monsters. Some that might consider to being unnatural …"

Syrus whispered to Jaden and Kazu "Hey thanks for sticking up for me back there you guys." He said and Jaden looked drowsy. "Sure, No prob…" as Banner stared at Syrus and Jaden. "Uh oh, looks like I'm going have to do it again in a second." Jaden said, noticing Banner's stare.

"Syrus." Banner said and he stood up. "…Err…yeah?" he asked as Banner continued. "Do me a favour and bring Pharaoh would you?" he asked and Syrus looked confused for a moment. "Pharaoh…?"

"Unless you want to be his scratch post." Banner said and he looked down as the class chuckled again as the fat cat rubbed against Syrus's leg.

Within Crowler's office, he was writing on a piece of piece with a feather dipped in ink. "_How dare those Slifer slackers Jaden and Kazu make a mockery of me out of my class like that! It'll be a last mistake they make at this Academy…"_ He thought to himself as he slipped it within an envelope then doing the same again with another one before grabbing a facial mirror as he applied red lipstick to his lips and applied as the seal to the said envelopes. "The big kiss-up!" He said with a laugh.

Next class for the students, everyone was wearing a white and blue jacket with a DA insignia on the left breast while wearing tracksuit bottoms and white trainers as Jaden's eyes moved from left and right. "Huh…I wonder where Syrus is…" He mumbled as Kazu had his hands in his pockets. "He'll get here Jaden, have a little faith." He said as he nodded.

Crowler's head peeked out from a corner of a locker as he opened them numerous lockers. "_Now to plant the bait where those two will find it!"_ Crowler stopped a locker with a pair of shoes stored within. "_Ah of course, the shoes!"_ He laughed inside as he laid both of the letters upon the top of them with a grin.

Back in the P.E, an older woman wore the same attire as the students but in a complete dull grey. "Hi everyone, I'm Fonda Fonatine and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester!" She said with a confident tone as within the Locker Room, Syrus was dashing like mad to remove his shoes "Why did that say Girl's gym? They should make the sign bigger!" he said before opening Jaden's locker by mistake. "Hey…those are Jaden's sneakers. Guess he's still borrowing my locker." He said to himself before noticing the letter lay on top of the said footwear and held it. "This isn't Jaden's!" He said before glancing looks back and forth to see if anyone else was in the room as he hid in-between two lockers. "Someone wrote me a letter?" He said to himself and unsealed the contents. "Wonder what it says… Since the moment I first saw you, I been in…love with you! Meet me behind the girl's dorm endearingly… Alexis Rhodes!" He said in surprise, stepping back a few paces before falling upon his behind.

"Oh boy… this is surely a lot better than what my mom usually writes me." Syrus thought before a dream sequence was in his mind, red stars floating around while Alexis was running towards him. "Syrus~" She spoke in a loving tone and he too was running at her. "Alexis~" as there in a field with many coloured flowers "Please… be mine…" Alexis said within a trance-like state as Syrus responded in his dream-like state. "Oh I'm yours~" Then decided to check the other one, it was the same as before.

Night time had fallen as Jaden entered his room wearing his P.E gear with a towel on his head, rubbing his dry. "Hey Syrus, the outhouses all yours if you want it. I'm done." He said before a deep voice came from the top bunk. "He's gone and he was in a good mood." Chumley said as Jaden sat upon a stool. "A good mood?" He asked, wondering what that meant. "That really doesn't sound like Syrus." He said to himself.

Syrus was rowing a boat towards the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm. "Oh Alexis~ I'm coming for you my darling~ I'm coming~" In what was a love stricken voice.

At a small gate leading to Obelisk Blue Girl's Hot Springs, a black skin-tight male with a pair of pliers broke the chains then he darted from bush to bush but what was noticeable was his yellow ponytail and ghastly purple lipstick, it was Crowler.

"Hey Alexis, wanna chill out in the Obelisk waiting pool?" A girl asked and Alexis's voice rose. "No thanks, we'll wait and the guys will rage, I'm not in the mood for a game of tackle Marco Polo." She responded and the voice spoke up. "Err hello, girl's dorm, no guys allowed remember?"

Crowler peeked through the bushes. "This will be perfect! Thanks to that foul love letter I wrote…" Crowler trailed off as he had a vision of what he expected to happen which was Jaden and Kazu walking into the Girl's Dorm "Jaden and Kazu show up to look for Alexis but all they'll find is trouble instead, when he arrives, I'll snap a picture of them! Then I'll have caught them red-handed breaking campus rules! They'll be ruined!"

Syrus was docking into the patio and rushed into the open gate with a smile on his face as the scenery changed to a very fancy hot spring with a lion's head gushing out hot water as three girls were in the pool their shoulders just above the water "Can you believe what Jaden said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" The brunette asked and continued. "He's got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that! Even that Kazu was being rude! Both of them being completely disrespectful!"

Alexis was holding a soaked wet towel against her face with a happy sigh. "I thought they were cool…" She said with a little dreamful tone and turned around as the brunette spoke. "What? Them? Cool!" She was surprised as Alexis was in her thoughts. "_But Kazu did show even Reds can learn even though Jaden did beat Crowler…_" She thought.

The black-haired girl grinned. " If you have the talent to back up that talk maybe!" as Alexis spoke. "Who knows, I won't know until I duelled them myself."

Crowler heard a rustling and hid within his bush again before. "Who will it be? Fall into my trap you Slifer saps." Crowler whispered lowly through the hole to see as Syrus spoke as Crowler saw him "Alexis?" as Crowler gasped and put his hands to his cheeks- "It's not them! It's that stammering Field Spell nitwit!"

A girl was coming out from the dorm with pyjamas. "Who's there?" She asked in a curious tone as Crowler turned and covered his eyes but peeking through his fingers. "It's a boy!" One girl said. "I'm not a boy! I'm a man, oh just forget it! You don't know me~" He crept off thanks to his suit and slipped, falling into the cold water.

Syrus was soon crowded around from the girls as he was bound in rope his eyes closed. "Let go please?" He opened them to look up at the two friends of Alexis, glaring down upon him "Not until you tell us why you're here… and it better be good!" The brunette said.

Alexis was called to the lounge where Mindy and Jasmine said they caught a Slifer Red and she saw Syrus, tied up and on the floor as her friends wore orange pyjamas as Mindy had pink. "A love letter from Alexis? You have got to be kidding." Jasmine said and Syrus have a smile and a wink. "Yup! Ask her." He said and Mindy spoke. "Err, hello, Alexis is really tall and you're really short, she really good at duelling and you're not, she's really hot and-" She was cut off by Syrus.

"It's really true, just tell them Alexis. I even have the notes right here!" He said before digging his hand into his pocket and brought them out for her to take as Mindy opened it and all three girls read it to compare them.

"Syrus, My name's not even spelled right there." Alexis stated and Jasmine gave a smile. "Sorry Syrus but I think someone's yanking your chain here." She said as Alexis pondered on her thoughts. "_Why does Syrus have these though?_" as Syrus was staring up at her. "So you don't love me?"

"Hey wait second, these note are written to Jaden Yuki and Kazu Asakura!" Mindy pointed out as Syrus was surprised. "What Jaden…Kazu?" He asked as Mindy put them in front of him as he sighed. "Aw... So I can't even get a fake love letter, let alone two…"

Alexis had a saddened look on her face. "I'm sorry Syrus." She apologized and Syrus responded back. "Me too." Mindy was suspicious. "I don't buy it, those two could of written the note to come here." She said and jasmine looked at her. "What are you saying? Should we report him for trespassing?"

"But I was invited! I swear!" Syrus protested as Fonda stepped out from a room at a higher level "Girls! Just what is going on down there?" she asked as they turned to notice her and Alexis whispered. "Down, hurry."

Jasmine and Mindy pushed Syrus's head down and sat upon his head lightly as Alexis stood, he was covered nicely as Fonda walked down a few steps. "What's going on?" She asked and Syrus whispered under his breath "You guys are too heavy…!" Mindy spoken first. "Excuse me?" Then Jasmine whispered. "Maybe you're just too brittle!"

"Geez, sorry Mrs Fontaine, we'll be sure to keep a lid on things. "Well I should hope so! It's nearly midnight!" She said and returned to her room as the two girls got off Syrus.

"So what now?" Mindy asked and Alexis crossed her arms. "What now girls? How about we use Syrus here as bait to find out what we were wondering before." She said with a smirk "Just to see how good those two are and I think it'll bring out their best."

Kazu sat with Jaden as he was reading a book while Jaden played on a Gameboy SP before their Pda's rung and a voice clip played, sounding like a deep manly one. "We have your friend Syrus, come to the Girl's Dorm with only Kazu/Jaden." Jaden spoken. "Oh Syrus…"

"Don't worry Jaden, we'll sort this one out." Kazu said as his friend nodded and they grabbed their decks and Duel Disk as they shared a boat to move out while Crowler popped his head out from underwater. "Expel one kid and the entire world turns against you!" He complained solely to himself before noticing a boat being rowed towards a Girl's Dorm, seeing Jaden and Kazu with the former rowing them. "You're a little late…" Crowler said with a surprised look as the boat docked in the same area as before.

"Hey you two." Syrus said as the two Slifer's stepped onto solid ground. "Hi Syrus." Jaden said. "What are you doing here?" Kazu asked immediately and Syrus answered. "To make a long story short, I'm a big loser."

"Your friend here trespassed into the girl's campus." Mindy said and Jaden looked at his friend. "Is that true Sy?" and Syrus stared at the aforementioned girl. "Hey, it's not like that!" he protested but Mindy spoke. "But now that you're here Jaden, Kazu, you're trespassing too."

"That's right, and if you want your freedom, you'll have to beat me in a Duel right now." Alexis continued then Syrus looked at Alexis. "But if you do that, we'll be expelled?"

Jaden gave a grin. "Don't worry Sy, we won't let that happen! Let's Duel Alexis!" as Kazu held his hand up. "Hold on, how will this work, there's two of us against you Alexis." He pointed out as Alexis could see the reason. "Which is why you two form a team and rotate your turns." She stated and Syrus was a bit confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Syrus, you know when you duel, after your turn ends, it's back to your opponent right?" He asked him and he nodded. "Yeah?" as Kazu continued. "Well, if Alexis ends her turn, whoever had the turn previously before hers gets his turn so for example, if I went first, it'll be Alexis then Jaden, back to Alexis then myself."

Jasmine and Mindy had surprised themselves when Kazu figured out what it meant, no one used this kind of Duelling before. "I'm in." Kazu said and soon the two boats were in the middle of the lake with Syrus sat at the back of one boat with Jasmine and Mindy in another as Jaden and Alexis stood at the front, Kazu meanwhile sat in the middle.

"Well well… a Slifer versus a Obelisk… Put him in his place Alexis!" Crowler sat lowly within the water. "Ready?" She asked and Jaden responded. "Oh yeah!"

"Duel!" Both of them said as they each drawn five cards and their LP were highlighted at 4000. "Get your game on Alexis!"

Alexis had drawn her sixth card. "All right! Let's see! Hmmm… Etolie Cyber, rise in ATK mode! (1200/1600)" A yellow flash covered the field as a twirling ballerina gracefully spun in midair she had ginger long hair while wearing a red outfit as around her wrists was light blue ribbons. "I'll also set one facedown and end my turn." Alexis announced.

"Time to throw down!" Jaden stated and drawn his next card. "First I'll summon the Elemental HERO Sparkman in ATK mode! (1600/1400)" Two flashes of thunder appeared in front of Jaden before a blue spandex man stood there with his chest plate, wrist and shoulders covered in yellow with a few orbs adjourning his gantlets and armour, his head however was covered by a helmet with a blue visor not showing his face "Now, I'll have him attack your Etolie Cyber with Static Shockwave!" Jaden declared

Sparkman thrusted his left arm out with an open hand revealing another yellow orb in the centre before lighting cracked around his hand and shot out towards the female warrior. "Hold it right there! I activate the Trap card Doble Passé!" Alexis stated as the Electrical attack curved around Etolie Cyber and connect with Alexis who guarded herself as her LP decreased by 1600. "What?" Jaden asked.

"Doble Passé allows me to change the attack to a direct one but in return, my Etolie Cyber gets to direct you for targeting her and when she attacks someone directly, her ATK points increase by 600!" Alexis stated as her monster gracefully flipped over Sparkman before dealing a kick to Jaden reducing the LP to 2200 as he bent down onto the boat as if in pain. "Jaden!" Syrus said worryingly. "That Alexis sure something else, sacrificing her own life points just so she could get to mine.""

**LP:**

**Alexis: 2400**

**Jaden/Kazu: 2200**

"So, you impressed?" Alexis asked and Kazu chuckled. "Impressed? I think you're making me fall for you." Kazu said before Jaden could say anything. "Too bad I'll have to crush you though, now where were we?" Alexis asked as Jaden spoke. "I end my turn there."

Alexis drew her next card. "Oh~ I play Blade Skater! (1400/1500)" A new monster glided onto the field wearing a mixture of light purple and grey in a swirled pattern around her suit but one of her eyes was covered by this material but was really stood out was her arms holding enlarged blade skates. "Next I'll activate the spell card Polyimerzation to fuse my two girls into Cyber Skater! (2100/800)"

The two skaters crisscrossed their lines once before coming in side by side as a small tornado form and out of it came a dark blue longhaired woman with pale skin as her shoulders had one red sticks pointing diagonally in their respective directions as the red covered her chest and part of her stomach, same with her legs but her feet had skates.

"Now Cyber Skater, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" Alexis commanded as her monster twirled around very fast then extended a leg before it connected with Sparkman, destroying it and damaging Jaden's LP by 500.

**LP**

**Alexis: 2400**

**Jaden/Kazu: 1700**

"Well so much for him." Jaden said as Jasmine and Mindy cheered Alexis on. "Yeah, go Alexis! Beating Dr Crowler was just pure dumb luck!" as Jaden spoke. "I would be happy to prove you wrong but Kazu's taking over now." He said and sat down, hiding his cards from Kazu's sight as the said Duellist stood up with his five cards in hand.

"Don't worry Jaden, I'll show them, my draw!" Kazu declared and drawn his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Ryuki in ATK mode! (1900/1100)" The water shattered into piece as a red spandex warrior stood in midair, his headpiece having a dragon engraved in sliver with a small red gem in-between what seemed to be horns as his mask was being somewhat similar to grill but red eyes hidden behind it if one looked closely and his chest had a muscled design with a few straight across lines covering his stomach, his shoulders had what seemed padding with a circular port and even on his right wrist to cover up the elbow along with his legs but his left wrist had was seemed to be elegantly designed dragon upon it with sliver plating to serve as the nose and horns while the rest except for the eyes which were a bright gold, the sliver piece however seemed to have welded a handle for Ryuki's right hand to grasp, his waist had a belt on it with a black square with a golden dragon face with sliver indents in the corners spaced away.

"I activate Ryuki's special effect, when he's on the field, all monsters with 'Kamen Rider' in their name gain 200 ATK points, including himself! (2100)" Kazu said and pointed at Cyber Skater. "So it's going be that way huh, bring it then, although, since they have the same ATK points, they'll just destroy each other." Alexis said.

"Not if your Cyber Skater uses her effect, cause I control 1 monster and if it has the same ATK points, she can't be destroyed anyway."

"_Someone did their homework, if it were Jaden, he'll probably attack with his Flame Wingman… but why did he summon Ryuki then?_" Alexis thought.

"I activate the Field Spell, Parallel Worlds! With this card, All 'Kamen Riders' I control gain 1000 ATK points during the Battle Step!" Kazu declared as the Duel Disk opened for the Field Spell slot and closed when he inserted the card, the field changing to one where a giant bridge over towered the two boats as they remained in the water but nearby was some land and surrounding buildings.

"Why bother doing that? He still can't destroy her monster." Syrus muttered quietly and Kazu gave a smile. "So I can activate Connecting Heroes to bring back one monster from the Graveyard until the End Phase, I select Sparkman!, mind if I borrow him?" He asked him and Jaden nodded as his graveyard glowed and the Elemental HERO Sparkman returned to stand beside Ryuki.

"Now he can destroy Cyber Skater!" Jasmine said worryingly and Alexis spoke. "Don't worry, my LP will be still in play." She reassured them.

"Next I activate the Spell card Rider Selection! I can select one face-up monster on my field and send that monster to the graveyard to Special Summon a monster with the same attribute from my deck as the monster I sent, Sparkman's Light so say hello to another Kamen Rider, Agito! (1300/400)" He called out as Sparkman vanished in his place stood a warrior very different to Ryuki, his spandex was completely black but the head piece was golden pincers with red crystal like eyes, his chest plate bearing a golden muscular stomach but his wristbands and ankles with silver and golden with red crystal like eyes, his chest plate bearing a golden muscular stomach but his wristbands and ankles with silver and golden with red crystal like eyes, his chest plate bearing a golden muscular stomach but his wristbands and ankles with silver and golden as well the kneecaps.

"_He didn't change the field at all, unless…!"_ Alexis thought in surprise. "Does Agito have a effect too?" She asked and he nodded. "I can switch Cyber Skater from ATK mode to DEF mode, but even if I attack with Ryuki directly, you'll have 300 points left."

"_Amazing, he calculated my LP that far? If so, then is he going to finish me off? I like to see him try!_" "So what are you going to do now?" She asked again and Kazu looked at his hand, having just two cards left. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

He now had a hand of three and took out another card. "I activate Decade's Arrival! I can tribute my two Riders to Special Summon Kamen Rider Decade from my deck! Come forth! Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode! (2300/2000)"

Ryuki and Agito vanished in a white light before a new being took their place, his head piece having a small yellow signet with two while the mask itself was striped black vertically across with some spaces between them being filled by magenta, his eyes were triangular circles connecting in the middles, his chest armour bearing the roman number X from the left shoulder to right rib cage while another line started from the left side of his neck to his left rib, the sides of the armour was covered in magenta as well but his wristbands were plain white. His belt was square but curved around the edges with a big red circle in the middle, if one looked closed, there would be small crests around the red piece, there was two square holes on each side as it was pulled by pulled from either end, his left hip carried what seemed to be a book, the side of the legs were also magenta while the inner leg was white.

"_That's his ace monster! So cool up close!_" Jaden thought with a grin as Kazu held up another card. "I play a Rider's Revival to resurrect Kamen Rider Ryuki!" He declared as the said Kamen Rider returned once more in ATK mode

Kazu's hand was now at one. "You haven't Decade's true power, true, alone he's strong but when he joins forces with another Rider he's unstoppable! I activate Final Form Ride! If I control a Kamen Rider other than Decade, I can equip that Rider to Decade to give a extra boost!"

Decade brushed his hands together as if they were dirty and stepped behind Ryuki and pushed his hands into the Rider's back and removed as Ryuki leapt into the air taking the form of a Chinese red dragon but his tail was instead that of a blade, and surprisingly, he was bigger then he was a human.

"When Decade is equipped with Ryuki, he gains 1000 ATK and thanks to Parallel Worlds, he gains 300 during battle! So that's a total of 3600! Decade! GO!" He said with a smile, he knew he emptied his hand here but he felt he should show Alexis what Decade really could do.

Decade merely leapt into the air and twirled himself as the Ryuki Dragon moved its head behind the Rider and literally breathed fire at him, forcing him to accelerate further and connected with Cyber Blade who extended her arm out to catch Decade's foot, however, the flames slammed into Alexis dealing her 1500 damage.

**LP:**

**Alexis: 900**

Jaden/Kazu: 1700

"_Impressive, he had his monster work together with his ace to deal a lot of damage!"_ Alexis thought to herself, she saved her monster from before but to her, it seemed Kazu's monsters worked together, she had to wonder what it would be like if they teamed up.

"My draw since you have no cards left in your hand!" Alexis declared and drawn her card, staring at it. "_Okay, Decade has 2600 ATK points when not battling, but if I don't get rid of it, Jaden will pick up where he left off… Cyber Skater needs a power boost if she'll compare to Decade's overwhelming power._" I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy Kamen Rider Ryuki!" She declared as The dragon roared as a gale blown him away and shattered into pieces but Decade merely brought an arm up to protect himself from the winds.

"Now I think I'll equip Cyber Skater with Raregold Armour, thanks to this, you cannot attack any other monsters but my Skater but I'll switch her into DEF mode to be safe and end my turn!"

Kazu nodded. "Nice, since she cannot be destroyed in battle, you'll protect her indefinitely, but Jaden probably has something up his sleeve, so you're up." He said, sitting down as Jaden stood back up.

"Right! I draw!" Jaden looked at his hand and smiled. "I'm going to get rid of that annoying Equip Card Alexis!" He said and she realized he must have a Mystical Space Typhoon as well. "I activate Fusion Gate! Thanks to this card, I don't need Polyimerzation to fuse monsters!"

The surrounding area of parallel Worlds broke apart like shattered glass as the field returned to normal and Jaden continued. "I activate Monster Reborn so return to the field Sparkman!" Jaden declared as the lighting warrior stood stand again and Jaden smiled. "Now I'll use Fusion gate to fuse Clayman that's in my hand with Sparkman but I have to remove them, so come out! Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" He cried out as a humanoid with a huge bodybuilder with lighting cracking at the core took to the field, his body covered in yellow but his hands were clawed gauntlets as Jaden discarded a card. "Now Thunder Giant's effect activates, by sending a card to the graveyard, I can destroy one face-up monster! So say goodbye Cyber Skater!"

Thunder Giant moved across and opened his hand; electricity sparking as Cyber Skater was destroyed but Jaden pumped his fist forward. "Now then, Kazu, wanna do the honours with me?" He asked and Kazu smiled. "Sure Jaden."

"Thunder Giant!" Jaden called out as Kazu spoke. "Decade!" as both monsters moved alongside one another. "Attack directly with Voltic Thunder/Dimensional Kick!"

Decade leapt into he air to delivering a flying kick as Thunder Giant shocked Alexis beforehand, reducing Alexis to 0 while a stray bolt zapped Crowler who leapt up in shock before being back in the water.

"Alexis…" Mindy started to say. "What just happened?" She finished as Jaden pointed his two first and middle finger at Alexis. "Looks like that's game! A Deal's a deal, we won so we get off free."

Alexis smiled. "Okay guys I won't back out, we'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." She said and Mindy spoke. "I still think we should turn them in." She said and Alexis turned her head at her. "No-one asked you, they beat me in a duel fair and square."

"There's more to it than that Alexis, We did duel in the end, although next time, let's go one of one." Kazu said and Alexis's eyes widened a bit as the boys begun rowing back.

"_Even if I did win, I wouldn't turn them out anyway, this place is more interesting with them than without them." _Alexis thought and smiled as Mindy looked at her friend._ "What is up with her all of a sudden, could she be falling for Jaden and Kazu? Or just one of them?_"

Crowler growled lightly. "Lucky brats, they may have escaped this time but I'll get them one day… but for now, I'm going back." Crowler said and dived underwater


	4. Promotion Exams! Riders vs Harpies!

I do not own Kamen Rider Decade as its distributor and Production Company is Toei and the series created by Shotaro Ishinomori, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned by TV Tokyo, all I own is just the OC character and the cards of the Kamen Rider Series which for now is Kazu.

Episode IV

**Promotion Exams! Riders vs. Harpies!**

Above the ocean were a fleet of naval ships and helicopters was approaching a certain island in the region as the Captain look through his binoculars. "Excellent, our job is nearly finished, all we have to do is deliver these new cards to the shop." He said as a silver case was nearby with the insignia of Duel Academy upon it.

"So full steam ahead men so we can complete this mission!" The captain ordered as the fleet approached the island.

Within the Slifer Red Dorm as Jaden was snoring in bed while Syrus was in prayer and dressed in his outfit but he was praying in front of a Slifer the Sky Dragon poster. "Please, please let me pass my examinations today! Or I'll stuck in this place forever, not that's there's anything wrong with red of course, it's great on you Slifer." Syrus had a headband on with three copies of Monster Reborn stuffed inside.

"I wanna be a Ra Yellow! Please give me a sign of your help!" He asked until a loud ringing noise was heard in the room and he jumped. "Oh it's just the alarm clock…and of course Jaden sleeps right through it, how can he be so relaxed when there's so much at stake?" Syrus asked as he knelt beside his friend. "Jaden wake up, if you don't pass these tests, you'll never advance to the next dorm!" Syrus said before being accidentally punched in the face by Jaden stretching. "And I play a Trap!" Jaden called out as Syrus hit the floor.

"Why can't he be ever be asleep in defense mode when I wake him up?" Syrus asked annoyingly.

In another room Kazu was already awake and had his arms behind his head as he stared up at the middle bunk. "_If I recall, there's a written test and a field test… the first part tests your knowledge of the game while the second part is a duel against one of the members of the dorm you're in…and if you get lucky, you might promoted to a different Dorm._" He thought to himself, he wasn't honestly that worried about the tests, all he would do is give it his very best and see what happens after that.

"_After all, I don't mind this place at all._" He thought to himself, he never had any real intention of getting to Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue as he got out of bed and dressed in his dorm attire before heading out to get to the Classroom.

Later in the morning, Jaden was running from the Slifer Red Dorm, no Syrus tagged behind him due to leaving before him. "Who knew Chumley could do a five-course meal! Coming through!" He yelled as he passed by a woman trying to push a truck up the hill and he stopped. "What to do…be even more late or help her… ah well, since I'm never on time anyway." Jaden ran behind the back of the truck to begin pushing "Thank you for helping young man." She said

In the Classroom banner spoke. "Now 45 minutes left to finish your test." As Syrus was mumbling to himself. "Didn't know it was an oral test Syrus." Jaden said as Syrus got his head off the desk in surprise. "You're here!"

A voice from higher spoke. "Would you wanna keep it down? Some of us are trying to pass this test!" Chazz said in a annoyed tone and Jaden stared up at him. "Hey I always plan on passing, it just never works out that way."

"Oh Jaden." Banner's voice came from down below as the boy cringed. "Why don't you come down here and grab your test?" Banner asked and Jaden turned around. "Be there in a jiff!" He called down and began to run down.

"_He better be, we're already 15 minutes into this already._" Alexis thought as a certain Ra Yellow watched Jaden walk up to Banner to grab his test "_If only he somehow applied for an earlier course of waking up._"

Soon, Jaden and Syrus were sleeping against one another but a gap in the door was Crowler spying upon him. "You may be able to dream your way through the written exam, but when the field test starts, it'll be a nightmare!" Crowler had to hold his giggles as he said this.

"Now please don't run as there are new rare cards here today." Banner said at the end of the test. "There are rare cards?" One person asked and Banner realized what he said. "Oh dear." Before a horde mixture of Blue, Yellow and Red charged for the Card Store out of the classroom.

"You may want to wake up." The Ra Yellow said, shaking the two Reds as Syrus woke up. "I flunked didn't I?" He asked as Jaden spoke. "If this were melodrama Sy, I'd give you an A for it!" Jaden laid his head on the table again.

"Hey where did everyone go?" Syrus noticed the empty room. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, new rare cards just came in and everyone went there." He said and Syrus was shocked. "New rare cards! How come I wasn't told about this!" He asked

"Because everyone wants to keep the best cards for themselves and use them in the upcoming Field Test.". Bastion explained to him "Then why aren't you getting some then Bastion?" He asked him. "Please, an extra card in my deck would throw it completely off-balance, so I wouldn't want that." He said as Syrus noticed Kazu relax in his chair a row below them.

"What about you then Kazu?" He asked as Kazu turned around to face the three. "I don't need them, besides, my father works in Industrial Illusions on new Kamen Rider cards whenever he can, so that's enough for me." He said to them.

"Well I need some new ones." Syrus said and Jaden got up. "Well then, let's go! There's nothing like fresh cards in the morning! Thanks for the tip Bastion!" Jaden said and ran out with Syrus tagging behind.

Chazz and his lackeys were following behind him. "Sorry Chazz but this guy got all the cards in one go." One said and Chazz turned to them. "You know what's sorry? You guys, it doesn't matter what cards I use and I'm still the best." Chazz said as Crowler's voice was heard. "Unless that duellist is Jaden Yuki."

"Who's there?" Chazz asked, turning his head to a man wearing a trench coat and he spoke. "Someone who despises Jaden as much as I do. " He said as one of Chazz's lackeys knew who this was. "Hey he's the one who took the rare cards!"

"Cards? What cards? …Oh you mean these cards?" the trench coat was opening revealing the rare cards "What's the matter Chazz, don't recognize me? How about now!" The man took off his hat to reveal Crowler.

"You look much better covered up." Chazz said flat out as Crowler nearly fell forwards. "Well, I have a plan that makes us feel all better, I want you to be his opponent for the field test and use these rare cards to defeat him with!" Crowler stated and Chazz noticed something. "But we're not in the same Dorm, how can I be his field test opponent?" he pointed out.

"I'll make sure it happens but you must make him a total embarrassment to the entire academy!" Crowler said before laughing hysterically.

Kazu found himself on the Duelling Field against an unlikely opponent, it was Jasmine from the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm, why of all things, he had to question it. "_I thought it was each to their own dorm, why am I up against her?_" He asked himself in his thoughts and Jasmine spoke.

"I'm here to show you that what happened last night was a total fluke." Jasmine whispered loudly enough for Kazu to hear it as he literally resisted the urge to face palm himself. "_Let me guess, she asked the head of the Girls Dorm for this chance? I doubt it took the head of dorm for this though, smells like Crowler._" he thought to himself as the aforementioned person sneezed. It was still a duel, one he should enjoy and besides Jaden's duel wouldn't start until this batch of duellists finished their test.

"Okay then, I'll accept your challenge." He said and got into his duelling stance as did Jasmine and then both said one word. "Duel!" Murmurs of talk around the exam were surprised. "He's facing an Obelisk? He's asking for a death wish."

**Kazu: 4000**

**Jasmine: 4000**

Jasmine drew her card. "I'll go first and summon out Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode but then her special ability activates! All Wind Monsters gain 300 ATK! (1300/1400 + 300 = 1600) as I activate the spell, Elegant Egotist! This card can help me search for another Harpie Lady or the Sisters and Special Summon it from my hand or deck so I choose the Harpie Lady Sisters in ATK mode! (1950/2100 + 300 = 2250) as I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

Kazu raised an eyebrow at this particular deck. "Isn't that based off Mai Valentine?" He asked her and she nodded. "Girls need to be tough and dangerous!"

"Then I'll take over! I draw!" He looked at his hand and picked out a card. "I Normal Summon out Kamen Rider Blade! (1800/400)" He declared as on his field appeared the warrior in a blue suit wielding a sword in a reverse grip. "Now I activate his effect, I can send up three cards of my deck to the Graveyard for him to gain 200 ATK for each one, so that's 600 extra attack points, making him have 2400 until the End Phase!"

Kazu then held out another card. "Next up is an old favourite, Mystical Space Typhoon, I destroy your face down!" He declared as Jasmine's facedown was none other than a Hysteric Party as Kazu pointed at the Sisters. "Blade, attack the Harpie Lady Sisters with Lightning Slash!" Kazu commanded as the warrior nodded in response before dashing forward and struck upon the Sisters with his Blade Rouser, causing an explosion and causing Jasmine to lose 250 LP

**Kazu: 4000  
>Jasmine: 3750<strong>

"I'll then set two cards facedown and end my turn." Kazu stated as he slid two facedown Spell/Trap cards in their slots as their images appeared behind Blade and Jasmine called out. "I draw" 

Jasmine's hand was now at four as she examined it. "I send Harpie Queen to my graveyard to add a Harpies Hunting Ground from my deck to my hand which I now play and thanks to this, if I Normal or Special Summon a Harpie Lady monster, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field and all Winged Beast monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF!"

The normal spacious Duelling Exam Room changed to become a rather open wide area with a blue sky and the dirty ground but if one could listen carefully, flapping of wings could be heard as Harpie Lady 1 was gaining the power boost.

Harpie Lady 1 (ATK/1800 DEF/1500)

"Next I Normal Summon Harpie Lady 3 in ATK mode and then to this Field Spell, I destroy your left Spell/Trap Card while number 2 gains 200 ATK and DEF from the Hunting Ground and another 300 ATK from Harpie Lady 1!" She declared as the winged woman with blue spiky hair appeared from the sky beside her sister and Kazu's left facedown was about to be destroyed but he pressed a button, flipping it immediately face-up "Activate Trap, Rider Shield! Thanks to this, if I control 1 'Kamen Rider' monster on my field, I can negate one attack!"

Harpie Lady 3 (ATK/1800 DEF/1600)

"Fine then I'll attack your Blade with the first Harpie Lady!" Jasmine called out and the winged woman soared forward to strike Blade but then a yellow dome of light surrounded Blade as the talons of Harpie Lady 1 tried to dig through but to no avail and then the dome shattered.

"Harpie Lady 3, pick up where your sister left off!" Jasmine declared as the bluenette winged woman dived forward and slashed into Blade's torso who managed to slash into Harpie Lady 3 as both monsters had the same ATK points. "I'll activate my Rider's Spirit! When a Kamen Rider monster is destroyed, I can bring back that destroyed monster!" Kazu declared as a Trap was revealed with an image of a Kamen Rider Kuuga on one knee with an aura around him as Blade returned to the field in ATK. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards then set one card facedown." She stated. "_He's good, he's not taken one single point of damage yet, but that'll soon change!_" Jasmine thought as Kazu declared. "I draw!" 

Kazu's hand was at three as he looked at it before hearing Jasmine call out. "I activate Hysteric Party, now all I need to do is discard one card in my hand and then I can Special Summon as many Harpie Ladies as I want, so I send Harpie Lady 2 and bring back Harpie Queen, Harpie Lady 3 and Harpie Lady 2 and the Harpie Lady Sisters!

Harpie Lady 1 (ATK/1800 DEF/1600)

Harpie Lady 2 (ATK/1800 DEF/1600)

Harpie Lady 3 (ATK/1800 DEF/1600)

Harpie Queen (ATK/2400 DEF/1400)

Harpie Lady Sisters (ATK/2450 DEF/2300)

The students gasped in surprise. "Looks like that Obelisk Blue isn't going to hold back on a Silfer after all." A Ra Yellow voiced his thoughts as others murmured and Alexis was watching on, not obviously surprised Jasmine was showing the power of her Harpie Deck. "_What are you going to do here Kazu? Will you find a way out or will you fall?_" She thought to herself.

"That's… one impressive field." Kazu managed to say and Jasmine gave a grin. "Don't think flattery's going to work!" She teased and he looked at his hand. "_Let's see, I got to take down more than three Harpie's at once but Blade here cannot hold a candle to the Queen or the sisters, plus if I destroyed Harpie Lady 3, her effect would stop the monster that battled with it from attacking for two turns, and I can't afford to let that happen._" He thought and took out a card from his hand of three. "I activate a Rider's Bonds! If I have at least 1 'Kamen Rider' monster on my field, I can Special Summon two more from my deck however, they cannot attack and will be destroyed at the End Phase and finally I cannot tribute these monsters except for a 'Kamen Rider' monster, so I call from my deck, Kamen Riders Kuuga and Agito!"

Kamen Rider Kuuga (1200/700)

Kamen Rider Agito (1300/400)

Those who were at the Entrance Exams recognized Kuuga instantly but Agito was a new one, he looked strikingly similar to Kuuga except with the helmet design basically on a hercules beetle's pincers in gold as he gave a smile. "And these two monsters are going to help each other with their effects, I'll show you by first selecting Agito, once per turn, he can switch one of my opponent's monsters battle position and I select Hapripe Lady 3!" he declared as the said monster on Jasmine's field knelt down.

"Next comes Kuuga's effect, once per turn, eh can destroy 1 face-up defense monster on the field and who better to target than Harpie Lady 3? Kuuga, You know what to do!" He commanded as Kuuga nodded and delivered a punch to Harpie Lady 3, causing an explosion. "Of course, your Ladys' effect cannot stop Kuuga from attacking for two turns since it was destroyed via effect."

Jasmine nodded as Kazu shown a familiar card. "Time for Pot of Greed to draw two more cards in my Deck." He said as he drawn two more cards, bringing his hand back to three and gave a smile. "I sacrifice Kamen Riders Kuuga and Agito to bring forth Kamen Rider…Decade! (2300/2000)" He declared as Kuuga and Agito vanished a small cyclones and it broke apart revealing the familiar magenta coloured Rider with a calm posture, Jasmine knew this was his ace card and what it done to Alexis last time.

"Next I'll activate this handy Spell Card, Final Form Ride and I select Blade to become the target!" he said as Decade held the same card and slid it into the Decadriver and hit the sides. "Final Form Ride: B-B-B-Blade!" It called out as Decade walked over to Blade and placed his hands on his back and from within Blade had a set of cards made before his whole body changed into a huge sword similar to Blade's weapon as Decade grabbed it, showing no signs of effort of the huge weapon he wielded.

"When Decade's equipped with Blade, he gains 100 ATK points for each Kamen Rider Monster in my graveyard, so let's count." He said and brought out two cards from the graveyard "Kamen Riders Kuuga and Agito so that 200 ATK for him but that's not all, When battling with a opponent's monster, he can attack again and again until your field's wiped clean, however he cannot direct attack after the last attack."

"Wait… my monsters are all in ATK mode… so that means…!" Jamsine said in shock as Kazu nodded. "You're going to lose some life points and with no face downs to protect your monsters, I'm free to take them down, so Decade, attack!" He commanded as Decade charged forward and done a sideslash, the sword connecting with each Harpie there was.

"You lose a total of 1650 life points!" Kazu pointed out Jasmine's LP decreased even more

**Kazu: 4000  
>Jasmine: 2100<strong>

"I end my turn and Final Form Ride's effect kicks it allowing me to Special Summon Kamen Rider Blade back to the field from the Spell/Trap zone." He said as Decade tossed the Blade sword and it changed back into Kamen Rider Blade, landing on his feet, now he and Jasmine had one card each in their hands. 

"Did…that Slifer just do the impossible?" A student asked in disbelief and another answered. "He just did… and what's more he hasn't got a scratch on his life points, how did this guy not get into Ra Yellow or even Obelisk Blue?" Another asked

Jasmine drawn her card, looking at her hand, she had two cards to use and she had to take down Kazu's Ace monster and Blade as well as a fair chunk of LP, she didn't rely only Harpie Ladies though. "I set one card facedown and activate Pot of Avarice and return Harpie Ladies 1, 2, 3, Sisters and Queen to my Deck then draw two cards." Jasmine stated as he added said five monsters back to her deck then it shuffled before she drew two cards. "I set one monster face down as well, your turn." She stated, left with one card in her hand as well.

"Then I'll draw!" Kazu stated and looked at his newly drawn second card "_Not something to destroy her spell/trap card sadly, oh well, it may come in handy later._" He thought and spoke. "Kamen Rider Blade, attack her Defense monster with Lightning Slash!" He called out and the Rider did so, destroying a Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900)

"I trigger my monsters effect, when he's destroyed I Special Summon one Wind-Type monster from my Deck in ATK position and I choose Hunter Owl (1000/900) who gains 500 ATK for each WIND type I control so he's on 1500." Jasmine stated as Kazu nodded. "Then Decade will have to clip his feathers, Go!" Kazu declared as Jasmine smirked. "I activate my Trap, Icarus Attack!" She declared and Hunter Owl vanished in a white light. "By sending 1 Winged-Beast Monster on my field to the graveyard, I can select up to two cards on the field and destroy them and I select Decade and Blade!" She said before lightning struck down upon the aforementioned monsters and shattered as Kazu sent both monsters to his Graveyard

"That's a very good card there Jasmine, I'll admit that, so I'll end my turn." He said honestly.

Jasmine gave a grin. "Glad to see you're admitting it, I draw!" jasmine stated and drawn her second card. "Now I play as you say, an old favourite, Monster Reborn so return to my side, Hunter Owl!" She stated as the monster revived itself to jasmine's field with its 1500 ATK. "Next I'll Normal Summon Birdface in attack mode!" she stated as a flying bird appeared above her. (1600/1600) as Jasmine Continued. "And let's not forget Hunter Owl's effect, he gains 500 for each Wind-type on the field so he gains another 500!" jasmine stated as Hunter Owl was now up to 2000.

"Attack him directly you two!" She declared and Kazu put his arms up to defend himself as the Hunter Owl slashed at him, the blade not cutting into his body as it was a hologram and the Birdface's claws digging into him, his life points dropping fast.

**Kazu: 400  
>Jasmine: 2100<strong>

Jasmine smiled despite the fact she had no cards in her hand. "I end my turn there!" She said confidently as Kazu lowered his arms, that was a big reverse on Jasmine's part as talk was coming from the students. "She's sure shown him, this one is in the bag for her." An Obelisk Blue said with a sneer as Syrus watched on concerned, the odds looked very bad. "All he's got to do is survive…" He said quietly to himself, Jaden gave a big smile. "Come on Sy, you seen how good Kazu is, have a little faith in him!" he said and Syrus nodded as Alexis watched the duel, she was surprised at how it was turning out, Kazu taken down a huge threat with just one monster but her friend Jasmine easily clawed back to gain a advantage, if Alexis was honest, she was on the edge of her seat, but she didn't know who to root for, Kazu or her friend Jasmine?

"3600 of life points taken down that fast? I should be more wary of face downs from now on." He said with a sigh of relief, if Jasmine summoned anything more powerful, he could of lost right there and then, but now he had a challenging task, to take down 2100 LP in one turn and his field was completely empty and he only held two cards in his hand and he placed his hand on his deck "I draw!" he declared and looked at it, surprised at what he drawn and closed his eyes. "_Looks like I still have a chance!_" He thought and revealed the card to Jasmine.

"Time to fight back! I activate the Spell Card, A Rider's Revival! Come back, Decade!" he called out as a transparent silvery wall appeared behind Kazu and Decade leapt out of it before standing in front of him and what's more, he was in ATK mode.

"Next I'll Normal Summon another Kamen Rider, Hibiki!" He declared a purple flame sprung up from the ground before dispersing as a new Rider appeared, he looked very different from the other Riders seen thus far, his mask had no crystal eyes and he did kind of look like a demon nut the most odd thing was he had wielded a red drumstick in each hand. (1400/1400).

"And now, Hibiki too has an effect, once per turn, I can weaken one of your monsters by 400 points and I select Birdface!" He stated as Hibiki's drumsticks lit on fire and he thrust them forward, the flames connecting with Birdface's wings as it collapsed to the floor as it's ATK was lowered to 1200

"Next I play my final card, my second Final Form Ride and I target Hibiki to be equipped to Decade!" He stated as Decade did the same motion to Hibiki as he did to Blade as the Rider changed to a hawk, a mechanical one before giving out a cry." I activate his effect when equipped to Decade, he can weaken a monster by 1000 points so I choose Birdface again!" he declared as the changed Hibiki slammed itself upon the fallen monster and became a cover for a drum as Kazu smiled. "Decade, attack!" he called out as Decade leapt over to the down monster and produced two drumsticks of his own and eh starting to drum the energy created cover, making a rather otherworldly tune used in shrines a sin the olden days before he finished, tapping both sticks on Birdface before an explosion occurred.

"Your Birdface had 200 ATK left Decade had 2300, meaning you lose exactly 2100 LP." He said as jasmine's jaw dropped, Kazu was right but it was unbelievable, eh done an exact 0 game whilst having only 400 LP left as the monsters vanished and he gave a smile. "You were a great opponent Jasmine, I hope we'll duel each other again sometime." He said a she approached her and held out his hand and jasmine gave a sigh and placed her hand in his, shaking it. "You're going to regret those words Asakura." She said and Kazu just smiled before they left the field.

"Awesome game Kazu!" Jaden said as his friend joined them and Kazu nodded. "She almost gave me a run for my money there." Kazu said honestly before it was Jaden's turn. "Wish me luck guys!" he said to Kazu and Syrus and he went on ahead. 

In the Duel Field, Jaden was surprised. "I'm duelling an Obelisk? And it's Chazz?" Jaden asked Crowler who approached him. "Yes, I pulled some strings for this to work, you always talk about a big game so I decided to give you one. So congratulations, you'll be duelling one of the top students of this school! I sincerely hope your deck is stacked with plenty of rare cards so you can win." He said before the duel started.

The duel between Jaden and Chazz was also pretty close, had Jaden not used Winged Kuriboh LV10's effect to destroy VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, Kazu had to chuckle a bit. "_In a way, Jaden's like that card, unexpected surprises_." He thought as the field's speakers called out, it was a familiar one, Chancellor Shepard's at that. "Congratulations Jaden and Kazu, this school has not seen one but two Slifer Reds defeat an Obelisk Blue and so I happily extend the offer to promote both of you to Ra Yellow!" Shepard said and needles to say, the two were a bit overwhelmed and invited to the Chancellor's Office to hear their decisions, of course they had to think about it.

"So boys, have you decided on it?" Shepard asked them and Jaden gave a goofy smile. "Sorry it's really nice for you to offer me a chance to go to Ra Yellow but, I want to stay with the Reds." He said and Kazu spoke up. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Jaden here sir, we have friends in that dorm and not many in the other ones in Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue, maybe later on in the future, I may change Dorms." He said and Shepard nodded. "It's your choice to go or not boys, I hope I see more excellent duelling in the future." He said and Jaden and Kazu nodded and bowed, taking their leave.

~Slifer Red Dorm~

Syrus sat alone with Chumley, worried about Jaden moving out, anyone would likely take a chance to join a better Dorm as the door opened, Jaden and Kazu walking in. "-A-are... you two going then?" He asked them and Jaden looked at him. "Course not, I just happen to like the colour red really." He said as Syrus looked at Kazu. "Same here, besides, someone's got to give us Reds a good name right?" He asked as Syrus openly cried tears and went to hug Jaden, the situation being rather comical as Jaden tried to pry Syrus off him, luckily Kazu didn't get one.

"_Later in the future huh… perhaps that might happen._" Kazu thought to himself, he didn't care about the different colours but maybe it was a possibility he should consider, well, he'll think on it later, it was better to enjoy the present then think about what could happen in the future.


End file.
